


What Can I Say, Detective, I'm A Dog Person

by StrayDevil15



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hellhounds, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayDevil15/pseuds/StrayDevil15
Summary: There aren't nearly enough fics with Lucifer & his hounds being cute so I decided to fix that.A series of 'snapshots' detailing the misadventures of the Devil and his canine friend on Earth.





	What Can I Say, Detective, I'm A Dog Person

It was the middle of winter, and while LA weather wasn't exactly freezing, Lucifer's bed, empty except for him, felt much too cold. Back in Hell, his favourite hounds were allowed to sleep on his bed and he would fall asleep surrounded by warm, fuzzy creatures who wouldn't hesitate to attack anyone they perceived as a threat to their sleeping master. Lucifer smiled fondly at the memory, his fingers unconsciously stroking the soft blanket fibres he wished were fur. His mind made up, he rolled out of bed and unfurled his wings, his body coiling like a spring and propelling him up into the air in a practised move. With a small application of divine power and his mind focused on Hell, he glided through the thin barrier separating the dimensions and soared over his old kingdom, locating the dog kennels and alighting gracefully onto the stone to a ruckus of barking and howling.

Lucifer padded through the cavernous kennel space, examining each and every hound with a keen eye. He knew his old friends would be here somewhere. It took several hours of fruitless systematic searching before Lucifer accepted that his old dogs weren't in the kennels. His heart sank as he realised they had almost certainly been put down; Hellhounds bonded strongly to one master, and after he left no demon would have been able to control them. He sat down heavily, leaning against the sturdy pillar separating two kennels and fighting back unexpected tears. He shouldn't have been so naive - it was just the way of things in Hell. Anything that couldn't fulfill its purpose was destroyed so as to preserve what little resources were available. 

Lucifer startled when he felt something nudge his arm. A small hound, barely out of puppyhood, was crouched by his elbow, looking up at him with concerned amber eyes. A quick glance around revealed that she had been in the kennel to his left, the door of which was now unlatched. Clever little creature. 

Hellhounds were every bit as sentient as demons, but unlike the other denizens of the infernal realm they lacked the capacity for abstract thinking that was characteristic of all humanoids. In that regard they were closer to dogs than humans, but they were far more intelligent than any Earth canine. Lucifer was very proud of his hounds. 

He stroked the pup's soft fur, marvelling at the beautiful coat in so many different shades of blue-black and charcoal that it put the night sky to shame. She was without a doubt the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, and it warmed his heart to know that she'd escaped her kennel simply because she sensed his melancholy and wanted to make sure he was alright. 

"How would you like to come to Earth, little one?"


End file.
